


Budget Cuts, Huh?

by myfeetarewet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Camp, Comedy, Fanfiction, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Karaoke, Louis is kinda a bitch, M/M, Music, Niall being absolutely feral, Not finished yet, The X Factor Era, Twilight References, Zayn LOVES twilight, but in a good way, christian camp, currently writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfeetarewet/pseuds/myfeetarewet
Summary: One Direction 2010 X-Factor Boot camp AUIt's not like Louis hated his new band mates or anything, he was sure they were decent lads. It's just ... he needed to win. And he was seriously doubting his chances been paired with this lot.But there was one more problem on top of his band mates. Due to recent budget cuts and last years 'incident' the usual luxury get away location for boot camp had been cut. Instead, Louis and thirty other lucky contestants are being sent to the campus of Oasis Christian camp.





	1. Chapter 1

"We've decided to put you both through as groups, see you at boot camp"

Louis couldn't believe it, well... actually he could. But still Louis, a kid from Manchester, who's claim to fame was playing Riff in the school production of West Side Story, had gotten through to basically the most important round in the entire TV show. This was a make or break moment. The first step on Louis' path to his god given right, **stardom** .

There was one catch though, he wasn't competing alone.

Louis, much to his frustration, was dumped together with four random idiots from around the country.

Here's what he had to work with -

There was that bleach blonde haired Irish guy who got in purely because he's hot and has yet to show any actual musical talent. The scarf boy, who looked like a Spoodle during his rendition of _Isn't She Lovely_, admittedly an attractive Spoodle but never the less, still a Spoodle. Next there was Liam Payne, the only one apart from him he knew had talent, even if he genuinely looked like he was holding a basketball in his mouth when he sung. And finally, that lazy, bad boy wanker, who was dragged in to his audition by his _mum_, apparently he 'slept in', it was like he didn't even want to be here? Louis. Was. Screwed.

It's not like Louis hated them or anything, he wasn't the type of guy to jump to an opinion like that so quickly. He was sure they were decent lads. It's just ... he needed to win. And he was seriously doubting his chances been paired with this lot.

But there was one more problem on top of his band mates. Due to recent budget cuts and last years 'incident' the usual luxury get away location for boot camp had been cut. Instead, Louis and thirty other lucky contestants are being sent to the campus of Oasis Christian camp.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this seat taken?" Louis asked what he recognised to be one of his new band mates as he walked through the isle of the bus. He thinks his name was Zayn?

"Piss off" Zayn said, lifting what was very clearly a copy of _Twilight_ to cover his face, obviously intent on ignoring any further questions. A bit harsh, but who was Louis to interrupt a man's Edward time? Still kinda hostile though? It's not like Louis was asking for his first born child, it was just a bus seat.

"... Alright I guess" Louis said, sauntering off down the bus and away from his snappy band mate. 

Maybe he'd try sitting with another one of the guys, the Irish lad seemed nice enough.

Louis searched the bus, eyes surveying his fellow contestants until he spotted a blond head 3 rows down and made a b line towards it.

"Can I sit here? The bus it pretty packed and I think this is the only seat left"

"Depends, got any snacks?" Niall asked eyeing off Louis' bag like a fucking feral animal

"Uh...I think my mum packed crisps?" Louis mumbled nervously

"Well sit your fine ass down blood brother, I think we'll get along just fine." Niall replied slapping the seat next to him with a little too much force to be considered friendly

"Blood bro- you know what? Never mind." Louis sat down before he gave himself the chance to reconsider. This was his band mate, however much he resembled a rabid animal.

"Well are you gonna pass 'em over or what mate?"

"P-pass what?" Louis responded. Was this some slang he didn't know? Was Niall asking him to do drugs? Louis would never do that! He's never even had a drink. How was he supposed get famous if he wasn't in peak physical and mental health all day everyday? Being a star is hard work. Louis would know.

"The crisps mate." Niall responded flashing a smirk and reaching for his bag in question

"Oh sure, go ahead." Louis threw the bag over to Niall, relieved, and began getting comfortable in his seat and nodding off without realising, the dull hum off the bus combined with his exhaustion from the past few days of competition knocking him out in minutes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis woke groggily to Niall tapping him on the shoulder

"Niall mate, me mum didn't pack me anymore snacks." Louis groaned, still half asleep.

Niall looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Don't Stress. That Harry guy gave me half his marmite sandwich, even let me eat the crusts of his"

"Why did you wake me up then?" Louis' head drifted to look out the window, seeing nothing but rolling countryside. The camp really is middle of nowhere huh?

"5 minutes until we start the best 2 weeks of our lives." Niall half yelled tossing Louis' empty crisp packet into his backpack.

"Have you spoken to any of the other lads yet?" Louis asked "I've only really met you and that Zayn guy"

"Oh of course, I've added all of you on Facebook! You should see Liam's profile picture, it's a picture of him and his Nan, real cute." Niall then turned his head to face the front of the bus, shouting.

"Oi Liam, come meet Louis!"

Liam wrestled his way down the aisle towards Niall, from his seat at the front of the bus. Momentarily forgetting that this was in fact a moving vehicle and being thrown onto Zayn's lap as the bus took a sharp turn, knocking Zayn's _very_ sophisticated literature out of his hands. To everyone's shock, Zayn didn’t sock him in the jaw right then and there, on the contrary, his face turned a deep shade of red and he, for some unknown reason, _apologised_.

"I... A-aa... Sorry" Zayn stuttered out before turning his head to the window in embarrassment. Liam resting on Zayn's lap a moment too long before jumping up and onto the seat opposite Niall.

Louis and Niall, of course, burst into tears laughing. That's sure one way to break the ice with your new band mate. However, Zayn's death glare quickly shut them up.

Still flustered from his recent fall, Liam presented his hand to Louis "Hey mate, don't think we've met, names Liam." Shaking his hand,

"Ah I think I remember watching you a couple of seasons ago. Second times a charm, eh?"

In the midst of all that the bus door opened and the one and only Simon Cowell poked his head through to look towards his newly assembled boy band. Announcing that they've arrived, a smug look on his face.

This might just end up being the most eventful two weeks of Louis' life.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis started to head off the bus with the rest of the contestants, already projecting a confident aura around him in an attempt to cover his unexpected nerves regarding the camp. Louis has never been one to get overly nervous, especially about competition, he was almost always confident enough in his own skill that winning was basically a given. But now that he wasn't just relying on himself, now that he had this lot to worry about, things began to feel a lot more complicated.

"Ouch!" Someone screamed behind him from further inside the bus. "Get off me you cow"

Louis recognised that voice. Zayn.

Louis hesitantly looked back towards the rest of the group, wanting to avoid conflict if possible.

What Louis sees does not disappoint. An almost animalistic Niall, who shows no sign of stopping, shoves Zayn out of his path and back into a seat as he bolts towards the front of the bus, leaving nothing but destruction and chaos in his wake. And, worse yet, Niall was heading for him.

Louis quickly dives into the nearest seat, his only thought finding safety from the human tornado that was Niall Horan. Let's just say that Louis' landing on the seat wasn't exactly graceful, he probably made an absolute fool of himself, limbs flailing every which way. But hey, if that's what it takes to co-exist with Niall, he guesses he'll just have to get used to the embarrassment.

A deep Cheshire ChuckleTM resonates from the back of the bus, coming from that Harry guy he guesses.

Fuck, Louis hasn't even spoken to the guy yet. He must think Louis is an absolute idiot. Of course Louis would manage to make a fool out of himself in front of that gorgeous spoodle boy.

Louis turns his head to see Niall back bounding off the bus and decides the coast is clear for him to reattempt his exit.

Safely stepping out onto the grass, Louis' eyes drift over to the cluster of baggage on the ground and the proud looking camp counselor standing next to it. The guy had short brown hair, and a dazzling smile, and a name tag on his uniform informing Louis that his name was Shawn.

While Louis' eyes scan the pile for his bag he unfortunately does not discover the orange duffel bag. However, Louis does spot something _far _more interesting. A rosy cheeked and flustered Niall asking 'Shawn' if he could help him get his bag.

After walking around the stack of bags for a minute and pushing aside some of the bigger suitcases, Louis manages to spot the handles of his bag sticking out, just barely visible, at the _bottom of the pile_.

Great! Just Louis' luck.

Louis struggles to grab the handles of his duffel bag, eventually getting a good hold and beginning an attempt at pulling it out. It doesn't budge.

C'mon! Louis knows can totally get the bag out from the bottom. One, Two, Three, Pull! Louis bag barely moved an inch. It wasn't Louis fault it didn't move, he wasn't built for such manual labour. Spotting his bandmate Harry easily pulling the bags from the pile to find his, lifting suitcases with such ease its amazing this guy is a singer and not an athlete.

Louis decides to recruit him for the task.

"Harry, mate, you mind helping me get my bag? I swear to god they super glued it in there or something."

Harry smiles "Yeah sure no problem. This one yours?" Harry asks, pointing to the handles Louis is gripping onto as if his life depends on it.

"Yeah this is the one"

Harry then moves over and replaces Louis' hands with his own, yanking out the bag in one swift pull.

"I totally loosened it for you." Louis defends neck red.

"Oh of course." Harry replied.

Possibly flirtily? Louis pondered this and life's other great questions.

"Alright campers! Time to get set up in your rooms." Shawn calls over at them cheerfully with a Canadian accent to Louis surprise and Niall's swoon, nice.

"I'll show you guys, the boy band right? You're the last ones hanging about."

Shawn leads them down to a cabin called 'Lazy Bear' and hands them the keys

"And here we are, see you at lunch, bye Niall!" Niall's face flushes as he waves Shawn goodbye giddily.

'Lazy Bear' let's hope that isn't a hint to his bandmates work ethic, Louis thinks to himself as Liam opens the door to the cabin.

The room has mahogany wood walls and beige carpet giving it a homey feel, there are three bunk beds and a door leading into a run down bathroom with one sink. The bunk beds covered almost all of the wall space except for above the door, which was instead filled by a tasteful crucifix. Gotta love Christianity.

"Ace!" Liam says throwing his bag down on one of the bunks on the left hand side.

"Zayn, want to bunk with me?" Liam questions

"Yeah sure!" Zayn replies with a beaming smile, Louis wasn't sure Zayn even now how to smile. Now this was a fascinating discovery.

"Bags not sharing!" Louis yells seating himself on the singular bunk on the right hand side wall.

"I need the extra bed for... ahh... reasons..."

Good save Louis.

The other guys look at him a bit strangely but think better than pushing any more questions.

"Guess it's just you and me then my sandwich friend!" Niall exclaims to Harry slinging his arm over his shoulder.

Harry shudders.

Just as whatever _that_ was is happening Shawn pokes his head through the door "Hey guys, time to come down to the cafeteria, dinners just been served."

  



End file.
